


The Magic Touch

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Learning New Spells, Magic-Users, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Post-graduate spell-work takes things to a different level.





	The Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



Jenna squashed the bug, then used the same finger to touch the rose's stem, concentrating.

Nothing happened.

"I'm never learning this spell," she complained, sitting back and glowering at the dead rose which stubbornly remained dead.

Her girlfriend read the spell and giggled. "You're being too literal, dearest. Professor was being coy when she said you needed 'a little death' to power it."

"Oh?" Jenna examined the grimoire again. Comprehension dawned. "Oh!"

"May I demonstrate?"

"Please."

Ana skillfully fingered Jenna to climax, then touched the rose, concentrating. It burst into life.

Together, they revived the whole dozen roses before nightfall.


End file.
